Vampire
by oxXSilverTomboyXxo
Summary: Vampires are one of the most infamous mystical creatures in the world. When the vampires get more violent, an organization of the chosen humans been built. They were called, the vampire slayers. Full summary inside! Please enjoy and review! Summary will be changed later, but, this summary will do for now! Come back from long hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hiya! What's up guys! i know i should be up dating the next chap of Remember Me? and Love You Mr Arrogant, but i still gave no idea how to work them out! so, as a sorry, i make another story called Vampire! I've been in love with vampires since like when i was 9. (or is it when i'm 10?)_**

**_but, i hope you guys would enjoy this one!_**

**_Let's start the story! YOSHH! _**

* * *

**_SUMMARY_**

Vampires are one of the most infamous mystical creatures in the world. As these creatures starts to get more violent, an organization of the chosen humans been built. They were called, the vampire slayer.

Once the vampires and the vampire slayers clash, a battle to death will begin.

But through the pass years, vampires had been good in disguise themselves as one of the humans. No one would easily know they were vampires, and it's getting harder for the vampire slayers to kill them since they can't make a different of the humans and the vampires in humans' disguises.

But what happen when a pink hair vampire met with the blonde hair vampire slayer? Will there be a battle to death between them or…

_The forbidden romance between vampire and a slayer?_

* * *

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

A bloody blonde hair girl is standing in the middle of the dark wood alone that night. But, the blood on her isn't her blood. It's…

_The vampires' blood._

Under her feet are several of the vampires' dead bodies, lay lifeless on the bloody red ground. Slowly, the bodies starts to glow in a dark beams and slowly disappear.

The blank dark brown eyes of the blonde hair girl watches the dead bodies of the vampires slowly disappear in front of her. Few minutes later, all the dead bodies had disappeared from the Earth's face. The blonde hair girl sighs as she places back two of her katanas, back into its own cases that are in the color of black and gold.

Then she slowly disappears in the darkness of the wood.

Her name?

She's Lucy Heartfilia, one of the top vampire slayers.

* * *

In the abandon alley near the mall, a girl with a long curly black hair is being pin by a tall boy with a dark spiky pink hair that looks a bit in the magenta color. The boy's crimson red onyx eyes stares at the girl hungrily as the sweet scent of her blood enter his nose.

Boy, he is hungry and the girl's blood will become his 'meal' for that night. Unfortunately for the girl, she didn't know that the handsome boy in front of her is a vampire.

"N-Natsu-sama…" the girl whispers the boy's name.

"Stay still Chika. I'm going to take care of you~" he says as he bits the crock of the girl's, name Chika, neck. He places two of his fangs into her neck as he gulps her sweet blood, slowly entering the dried throat of his.

"N-Natsu-sama!" the girl gasps in surprise as her body getting more weaken by each gulp of her blood taken by the boy in front of her.

But, the pink hair boy could care less about her gasps of protesting as he enjoys his 'meal' that night.

With one last gasp, the girl take her last breath before her life was rip away from her in such cruel way.

Feeling satisfy by his delicious 'meal', the pink hair boy smirks as the lifeless body of that Chika girl falls onto the ground while he licks the remaining blood on his lips.

Then, he pours some sort of red dusts from a black small bottle with a well craves of dragon around the bottle. As soon as the glowing red dusts touches the dead body of Chika's, her body slowly disappears. No, she's not completely disappears but her body becomes transparent for any humans to see, slayer or not.

The smirk on the boy's face never drops as he put back the small bottle back into his jacket's pocket.

Then, he disappears in the darkness of the abandon alley.

His name?

He's Natsu Dragneel, the strongest vampire in the whole vampires' community.

* * *

**_o..kay... so, how is it? sorry for any grammar and misspelling errors._**

**_okay, if you guys like this story, please Follow, Favorite and Review. flames are accepted because it's kind of give me some motivation to improve myself more, but not to flare up since i'm a bit of sensitive._**

**_okay,_**

**_Ja'ne guys!_**

**_\- _****oxXSilverTomboyXxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sweet tooth! How long since I've been up dated ANY of my stories?! Oh my God guys, I am so sorry! Please forgive me! And, Yo! This story has been online since, forever, and I just decided to up date this little thing, **__**now.**__** Oh yeah, I am a horrible person, forgive my mistake guys... TT^TT  
**_

_**Well, I'm only up dating this story first and I don't know when I'm going to up date the other stories, but I'll try to do so ASAP! anyway...**_

**Guest **_** :** Awww, thanks for the compliment Guest! That means a LOT to me and thanks again for waiting! I am so sorry for the delay but, I just have trouble writing another chap for  
__**VAMPIRE.**__ sorry!  
_

**guest : **_Chapter One, here i come! -peace- sorry!_

**Meowie07 : **_Awww, thanks Meowie07, and sorry for the delay. P/S : I reallyyyyyyy like your name! X3 _

**Kaycha :** _Thanks for liking **VAMPIRE** so far, Kaycha! and, sorry!_**  
**

**Luvviev :** _Thanks Luvviev and double thanks for having time to read this for me! It means a lot and... sorry for the long delay. Major author block as you can see... TT^^TT_

**Guest2 :** _hope you'll enjoy this first chap Guest!_**  
**

**Guest3:** _Ah... thanks Guest! And, sorry for this long delay!_

**Themissofstaryskies :** _Dude, or girl - which one are you - I have mythology and mystic obsession too! That's why I decided to create this story! And, sorry for this long delay and happy reading!_

**_And, that's all the reviews I got! And seriously, your guys review make my day, literally! And, let's ignore this long delay and start the story now shall we? YOSH!_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Staring at the worn out book in front of her, Lucy gives a slight yawn before she closes the book. She feels a nudge to her left and she is faced to face with her petite best friend, Levy McGarden. "So, what do you think about the book Lu? Is it okay or what?" the azure hair girl asks and the blonde hair girl smiles at the petite girl before she pats her head. "The book is awesome Levy, I'm just not in the mood of reading today. Don't worry; I'll give my full and honest opinion tomorrow eh?" Lucy says and Levy pouts before she sighs, "Fine…" the petite girl says sullenly and Lucy giggles before she wraps her arm around the girl's shoulders, giving a side hug. "Oh, come on Lev! Don't be so sullen, or, I'll tell Gajeel that you-!" the rest of the blonde hair girl's words are muffled when Levy cups her mouth, not wanting to let anymore words to escape. "Shh Lu, what if he heard it?!" Levy shrieks silently before a large shadow hovers them both.

"What if _I_ heard what?" a rough voice asks behind them and Levy shrieks, letting go of Lucy's mouth as Lucy laughs out loud, embarrassing poor Levy even more. "Nothing, it was nothing at all! Don't bother!" the petite girl says, waving her hands everywhere before she runs away from the laughing blonde and frowning boy. "Gee, what's wrong with her?" Gajeel Redfox asks lowly before he looks at the blonde hair girl, who slowly stops laughing. "So, what do you guys talk about earlier?" he asks and Lucy smirks, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. "That, my friend, you have to ask her herself," Lucy says as she pats Gajeel's back and the boy huffs. "Gee Bunny-girl, being secretive are we?" he says and Lucy cackles before she smirks. "Hey, no need to be jealous okay? I'm not trying to steal your _girl-friend_~" she says and Gajeel looks at her, cheeks tinting with a healthy pink blush. "Wha-what the hell are you spouting about Bunny-girl? I'm not his boy-boyfriend!" Gajeel says and Lucy hisses at him, cupping her ears from getting exploded by the boy's loudness. "Gee, you're so going to blow my eardrums up one of these days Black Steel and wait a sec," she pauses before she looks at Gajeel, eyebrow wiggles as she smirks, mischief in her eyes, "I never said anything about you being her boy-friend~" she says, cackling once again and Gajeel has this sudden enormous urge girl to kick a blonde hair bunny's ass.

"Shut up Bunny-girl!" he says and she stops, though still wearing the smirk on her face. Gajeel sighs, rubbing his temples at the childish girl before he says, "Another *_Crimson_ was found again this morning," the black hair boy says and in a blink of an eye, all laughter and mischievousness gone from Lucy's face as she looks at Gajeel, her face blank and emotionless. "…Where?" she asks after a long pause. "In an abandoned alley near the amusement park, around five blocks from here." he says and Lucy nods and Gajeel follows her when she starts walking. "TOD?" "As usual, around midnight, three days ago, or maybe five days ago because her body was… rotten the time she was found." Gajeel says.

"*_Fangs_?" "You won't like this but, it was… _E.N.D…_" and whatever Lucy is holding that time breaks into pieces and Gajeel winces. Lucy watches the broken phone in her hand before she lets the broken thing go. "Damn it…" she whispers before she turns around to face Gajeel, "Tell the base, I'll be there by 8. Gather everyone," she says and Gajeel only nods and before Lucy can watch away from him, the large man stops her and hands her a new phone, the same type as her broken one. "Here, we knew you're gonna break your phone, _again,_ when I told you the name so yeah, new phone for'ya," he says and Lucy takes the phone from his hand, before she looks at Gajeel, a small smile gracing her feature. "Thanks Gajeel…" she says lowly and Gajeel's lips twitch upward, before he ruffles the girl's head in a brotherly manner. "No problem lil' sis," he says and off she goes.

Gajeel sighs as he watches his little sister figure gone into the crowd before he off to find his Shrimp, still wondering what the two best friends talk about earlier.

* * *

Slamming the bottle fill with crimson blood, a growl escapes the menacing lips of the pink hair boy as he glares at his minions before him. "What do you mean by *_turning into ashes_? Do you guys want me to _actually_ turn you guys into one?!" a snarl escapes his lips as he glares at his quivering minions. "P-pardon my lord but… but she's too strong and fast that we barely catch a glance of her speed!" one of them says and the pink hair man eyebrows twitch. "_She_? You're trying to tell me that the one beat your ass, the one who killed those three is a… a… a GIRL?! What joke are you trying to play here?!" he roars as he stands up from his throne, glaring daggers at them.

"S-sorry my lord but-" "No buts, failure means failure and fail to _one_ _girl_? What a joke…" he says before he glances at the buff white hair guy next to him. "Elf-man, bring all of them to Mira, she knows what to do with these punks," he says and the man nods, saying something like, 'Following orders is manly' or something before he pulls all three men – who are so scare that no reaction coming from them as Elf-man swoop them - in one go, heading towards the punishment room.

Natsu sits back on his throne and suddenly, a hand lingers around his chest, slowly unbuttoning the crimson shirt he is currently wearing. Natsu sighs, pulling the hand away from him. "Lisanna, not today…" he says tiredly and slowly walking out from behind the throne is a girl with a bobby cut white hair and a pair of cold baby blue eyes. She walks in front of Natsu, wearing only in a white bikini – that barely contains her breast – and a short skirt, showing the bottom of her ass. She walks in front of Natsu, seductively hands trailing on his clothed chest, slowly heading towards the middle of his legs. Although, Natsu pushes her hand before she even manages to reach his belly button. "Lisanna, I told you not today. I'm not in the mood," he says and she huffs. "Tch, but you always have the time to think about the _human_ bimbo," the woman snarls and Natsu snarls back at her, not liking her talking bad at whoever this girl is. "Lisanna…" he says warningly and the white hair girl huffs, irritably, taking a step back from him.

"What, it's the truth though. You _always_ think of the human," Lisanna says before she looks at Natsu, her arms folds causing her breast to kind of jumps out from her bikini, before she speaks again, "Come on Natsu… Just freaking forget about her, she's just a _human_, she doesn't worth anything except being our – your – blood supply and that's all. She doesn't worth your affection, nor your… _feelings_ about her. You should give it to someone who's one of your kinds, the one who _worth it_," Lisanna says, trying to persuade Natsu into forgetting about whomever the girl they're talking about. Natsu growls, glaring dagger at Lisanna, as he stands up from his throne once again, hovering her smaller form, "And what, I forget and what? I don't care if she just merely a human or not but, she's worth everything. My affection, my feelings, everything, she's worth _every single thing_. And who else worth all of those things; except her? ...You? Stop building castles in the clouds Lisanna, because no matter what, _she _belongs to me as much as _I _belong to her, and no one else can change that, not even you," Natsu says and Lisanna growls.

"It's not me who's building castles up in the clouds Natsu but you. You are because no matter what, she's still a human as much as you are a… _supernatural creature,_ a vampire nonetheless. What makes you think she'll accept you if she _knows_ you're not a human, that_ you're practically dead_? She'll never accept you, no matter what. Stop daydreaming Natsu," Lisanna says arrogantly and Natsu huffs, before he sits back on his throne, "Lisanna, I'm your freaking ruler and always, I have plans behind my back. You don't have to worry because I know she'll be mine, no matter what happens," he says and Lisanna glares at her, her teeth biting her tongue at the loss of words before she huffs, and walks out from the throne room.

At hearing the sounds of closes door, Natsu turns to his right side, calling out for his right-hand man. In seconds, a raven hair man appears, "What can I help you with today END?" the man asks and Natsu sighs, before he smirks, "Gray," at the sounds of his name, the Gray Fullbuster looks at the pink hair man, "Tells the others, we're going back to high school," he says and Gray, albeit a little bit, smiles at that. "Are we…?" "Yes, we're going to see _her_ again." Natsu says and Gray nods eagerly. "No problem END, I'll inform the others and tell you if any of them will join in." Gray says and Natsu chuckles, before he nods. "Make sure you do so, Gray, _make sure you do so,_" he says lowly and Gray leaves without any further delay.

Finally alone, the man sighs before he pulls out a worn out picture, consisting of a pink hair boy – him – and a girl with a shoulder length blonde hair, with a side ponytail, hugging each other in what a quiet an intimate hugs – well, as intimate as an 8 years old can anyway.

Suddenly, a feeling of nostalgia hits him, embracing him with a memory from the past.

"_Natshu~~" a blonde hair girl whines at the cackling pink hair boy next to her, a pout gracing her feature. "Oh, come on Luce, you gotta admit that was so fun-ny!" the pink hair boy says as he sits next to the wet blonde hair girl, who had fallen into the river not a while ago. "Natshu, it's not funny. I… I could've have dro-!" suddenly, words left her when the pink hair boy hovers her body, his eyes narrow down, his emerald pupils glints in crimson. "Luce, you can't say that. You know I'll save you no matter what, right?" the pink hair boy says and with a bright blush, the girl slowly nods, feeling totally embarrassed by their current position. Then, the boy grins happily, before pulling the girl to sits properly. "Good! Anyway, I bet you're feeling cold so, here!" the boy says as he wraps the scarf he wears earlier around her neck. The girl inspects the scarf around her neck before she snuggles into its warmth and looks at him, a bright smile on her face._

"_Thanks Natshu!"_

"_Anything for you Luce… you know I love you, right?" he says with a blush and she nods._

"_Of course I do Natshu; I love you too, like a brother!"_

Natsu chuckles at that before he stares at ceiling of his coven, eyes closed. '_Soon Luce, soon we'll meet against after a decade and I'll make sure that you'll love me, not as a brother, but as a lover and then, you'll be __**mine**__._'

* * *

***Crimson :** _the victims of the vampire. This term usually used when they're in public but, still, they used whenever the slayers are in a meeting._

***Fangs :** _the vampires. This term usually used in public or when the slayers are on meeting, but mostly used in public  
_

*** turn into ashes :** _in my opinion ( keyword : MY OPINION) i think whenever the vampires die, they'll turn into ashes but they are some special circumstances when they don't turn into ashes. will be told on later chapters..._

**_Okay, that's my explanations but, what do you guys think about this? Is it worth the delay or what? Tell me what do you guys think and sorry for any grammar mistakes and misspelled. New readers, please review, favorite and follow eh?_**

**_\- Silver out!_**

**_P/S : I think i will have to turn this story into rated M, but, we'll see how this goes first, okay?_**


End file.
